The Dark Club
by tenniskitten
Summary: Ryoma goes with Fuji to a club, but is kidnapped and taken to a strange place. They say its just like earth, well they forgot to mention the fact that he is now a servant! To make matters worse a high raking king, a officer and a fellow servant decide they liked Ryoma, Will he ever be able to leave? Will he even want to leave? This is a AU, has explicit sexual content and more...
1. Chapter 1 The New Club

The Dark Club

Ryoma stood there outside in a dark alleyway that had graffiti lining the walls coving the rustic red bricks. Lights steamed out of the building behind him creating a front shadow.

"Ryoma hurry up" Cried Eiji mixing with the loud music that poured through the door. "Come on!" Ryoma was somehow talked into coming on vacation with Fuji and Eiji to a new club in the Kantou region. The group stepped inside the madhouse of people, lights, and music screaming in their senses. Before Ryoma could cover his ears a guitar began wailing.

'_Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one_

_Sometimes I sleep all day because _

_I hate the sunlight!'_

Ryoma carefully opened one eye and uncovered his ringing ears. After adjusting to the Light ryoma annoyingly glanced over as the colors wiz around in circles upon the wall while a large group of people covered the bottom half. Ryoma was suddenly being grabbed on his small hand by Fuji who was dragging him along. They stopped at a large door as someone knocked ryoma then noticed he was still holding hands. He wanted to pull it back but the older boy held it firm. Ryoma was about to yell at him when the music burst into the high course.

'_My hands are always shaking, body's always aching_

_In the darkness when I feed!_

_Well I can lure any women that I want to in my bed with me!_

_And whiskey seems to be my holy water!_

The doors open just in time for a few moans to be heard. Fuji tried to pull the small body in while Eiji was trying to push it through the door. Yet it still wouldn't budge an inch. Golden eyes couldn't look away, but only watch as a cuffed Arai was being rammed into by Shirashi while murmuring in his ear.

"Hey!" a small voice tingled in the boys ears. It was Dan but he was only wearing a long, white see through shirt; he held a gold tray with red grapes on it. If you were to look closer at look small figure he would look naked. Out of surprise the first year lost his tight grip on the door, he fell into Fuji as eiji followed in a loud crash. Slowly ryoma stood up to figure out his surroundings. 'Momo was guarding the door and- Wait Momo!' You could see relief wash over his stunned features.

Ryoma's POV:

"Momo!" I yelled as I ran up to him "Let's get out of here!" he only shook his head and stood firm, blocking my one escape.

"Trying to run away?" an annoyed voice asked. Spinning around I saw white hair boy that I recognized.

"A-Akutsu?" I questioned. This wasn't like me but everything around me was crazy, new, and wrong. A boy came from behind Akutsu; He was laughing and smiling contently.

"It's wonderful isn't it? He smiled "Lucky!" I could only stare in horror as Sengoku acted like this was normal. I felt an arm come around my waist and spin my around only to feel lips connect with mine. Stunned I broke the kiss and pushed away falling into Fuji.

"You know the rules; wait till he is trained correctly." Fuji snaps his eyes open to an admitting sexy looking Kirihara. Wearing a loose tank covered with a black spider web. Underneath a tight red and black striped one that a ruffled tie began at. A few bracelets framed his slender white skin. He looked Goth with the background but it was just the usual him except the clothes.

'_No what the hell am I saying_!' I yelled at myself, then the word hit me at full force, it crashed down and I understood, the verb that cracked my hope to leave.

"T-T-Trained, w-what do you mean?" I asked numbly trying to wake up from this dream. As someone grabbed me, I felt a cold sensation around my neck. Quickly a blunt yet sharp object punctured my skin. Turning my head I recognized Eiji was holding my arm, I cried out in pain feeling the needle in my vain. Within seconds the pain disappears and I feel adrenaline rip inside my body, as excitement burns down my spine I can only shake. The pain is completely dull and I feel amazing but it's too much, the pleasure makes me incapable to construct real words. My thoughts all just sink inside the bliss of cloud nine. Stability no longer applies to my world at the moment. I feel my body being picked off the floor and warmth wrapping around my goose bumps. Wanting more I just snuggled into the feeling that burns the chill on my neck. I reach up to touch it and gasp, cold metal stings the part of my finger that isn't touching soft fur. Trying to jumble my thoughts together is hard, yet a voice slips into my head telling me a frosted ice pack lines the fur, the voice sounds so sweet yet chilled like an ice-pop. I let sleep envelop every sense.

A Few Hours Later….

I wake up shivering. But my back feels warm; someone has been holding me while I slept. Shifting slightly to feel heat I smell flowers, I like them. I would never say that out loud but it's true, their fragrance seems to be swallowing my logic of the problem at hand.

"So cold" I whisper. I feel the arms set me down on a rough floor, It scratches my knees and the under palms of my hands. A voice breaks my thoughts slowly I feel a little less groggy. A hand reaches under my neck and pushes the chill closer to my body, unable to keep a whimper in from the movement that racks by body. The hand slides up from my neck to my cheek and strokes the pink flesh. The thumb slides up close to my ear and I tremble, the velvet fingers follow trailing to the lobe. Teasingly, agonizingly, caressing nails slip behind my ear to a point I lower the dip in my back and moan trying to gain more from the touch. I love the feel and I can't stop myself from purring, my sight is hazy but not too bad and the sense of touch drives me crazy wanting more, needing more. I slowly gasp as a second hand pulls a nail along my covered stomach.

"I can begin as soon as the drug wears off, by the look he will want more no matter what" a low voice seeps past my ears. All touch ceases to exist as two pairs of footsteps leave the room. I slump down shaking, moaning I need more of that touch, it thrills my body. The feeling that consumers me and makes me feel good, I want to experience it again and again. Blinking my eyes a few times my vision clears again, the disorientation level is high but shapes are easily seen; there is someone in front of me.

"Who… are you?" I try to snip but it comes out in pants.

"You're quite the slut, or are you hoping to be one of the kings bitches?" a voice sneered. A door to the left opens, sending air though my green tint hair.

"Sir Kirihara, Master Fiji is here is teach the new one as requested by Lord Yukimura, shall I let him in?"

"Yes, after that come sit on my lap."

"Understood master, thank you" The door closes once more and my hands are pulled out from under me. Crying out thinking I'll crash into the floor, a thigh collides with my chin. Moaning and bring my hands to my face to rub my eyes. Fuji walks in followed by eiji wearing a collar and sits in Kirihara lap spreading his legs and putting his hands on each side. Fuji sits next to me and I rub my eyes more, the sight before me doesn't seem real but I know it is. Strangely it doesn't really matter, I feel unfocused and without really thinking I just do what I'm told. I am told to stay put and sit, so that is what I do.

"I will teach you to seduce, react and please. You will only crawl unless given permission otherwise, only by a lord, master, Sir or a Servant of the lord. You will learn to Beg, do as told and sexually submit. You will do so because you will like it, even if you don't, you will still do it because your body will respond. You are here merely here to please us as you are there for all's pleasure." He took a breath "After we finish training you, you will want to be fuck and want us please ourselves and do as we please with you. You will only refer to us as "master, lord" or "sir". One more thing, modesty will never be permitted. Now, come here" finished Fuji. Just as I was getting up the flowers aroma departed, I felt the fog in my head clear and look around. I saw eiji sitting in kirihara's lap as the black haired boy was whispering something in his ear. I scooted over to Fuji and was about to ask what was up where he grabbed my arms and pulled me up on his lap. He pulled my hands behind my back before I could get away. I struggled in hold of my captor and was about to yell when eiji put his finger to my mouth and shook his head with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Do it" said kirihara. I felt a wet contact with my lips and froze.

"Stop!" was all I could same as eiji burst into my mouth. His mouth was slick with the saliva that mixed with mine. As he nips at my tongue I moaned, wiggling around, trying to get more of the touch. I saw black spots blur around my vision but didn't care; all I needed was this intoxicating action. Eiji pulled away and fell to the floor coughing and groaning for air. I coughed once or twice as my vision became whole again and pants filled the room. I felt hands slide over my nipples through my shirt, sending tingles to course through my body. I moaned and let my head drop on a shoulder. My chest was rising and falling fairly fast, I heard a whisper in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

_Review:_

"_Stop!" was all I could say before eiji burst into my mouth. His mouth was slick with the saliva that mixed with mine. As he nips at my tongue I moaned, wiggling around and trying to get more of the touch. I saw black spots blur around my vision but didn't care; all I needed was this intoxicating action. Eiji pulled away and fell to the floor coughing and groaning for air. I coughed once or twice as my vision became whole again and pants filled the room. I felt hands slide over my nipples through the shirt, sending tingles to course through my body. I moaned and let my head drop on a shoulder. My chest was rising and falling fairly fast, I heard a whisper in my ear._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_Learning to be a good boy_

"Be a good boy now, I wouldn't want to have to just fuck you" A hand reached down below my waist and I gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you to obey"

"No…no"

"Ryoma, as your senpai, I think I should inform you of some things. Fuji's voice was a solemn murmur

"Yes?" I whined

"That's not right" Fuji nipped at my ear leaving me to gasp

"Yes—I cringed- master…"

"Good boy, now there comes a time in everyone's life when they need to look at the world around them and consider their place within society."

"Aha!" I cried as a tongue invaded the inside of my ear leaving it wet as it slid farther down my neck.

"They'll look at the people who surround them and have to consider their relationship in the light of awakening adulthood…"

"Y-Yes…" I whimpered feeling cold from the touches, left behind when the heat had moved on.

"…Where there are those who own everything and where there are those who belong to them to serve."

"Master, Aha!" I cried out feeling hands tease slowly over my erection. My shorts tight with impatiens, all I wanted at the time were the feeling of release. A familiar voice was crying out a few feet away. It was whiney and just as needy as I was. It made it harder to deny the touches I was receiving. Cold fingers exceling too slowly for pleasure. My skin collected goose bumps as it trailed up my stomach, leaving my shivering from the freeze.

"W-What is that noise?" I asked turning my eyes to see blue ones.

Fuji's smile tilted upwards at the edges. "Nothing"

"Yes…" I whispered as the Door burst open

"Master, The lord wishes to watch the virgin start!" A young boy cried happily.

"Well guess we need to go then, come 'it' now"

"Yes master…" I replied as I crawled over to him, I didn't know why my body was reacting and doing what it was told yet it did. The master put a leash on me, covered my eyes and tied the blindfold.

We walked out of the room to meet the lord…

..OoO

Send me a message on what you want to happen!

OMG! What's going on?

Please R & R

Thanks!

-TennisKitten

Now on a sweeter note…

The Chapter was so short so I'll leave a one-shot to fill in for me :)

I The Next Chapter :) Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise, Surprise, Guess Who!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Soon to be Drowning in Pleasure…If I'm not Dead!**_

_**WARNING:**_** MALExMALE**

**Very CRUDE language!**

**If this bothers you I suggest you DO NOT read this chapter, for many words in this section are vulgar, explicit, and may be against your morals. They are degrading names to Women and may bother some of you! If it does I sincerely apologize that I have such bad tastes in words, I just felt that I need to be honest to the character. If this does not then I am sorry to have taken your time and thank you for your compliance!**

**Don't like it? Then don't read it! Duh…then again why would you be 3 chapters into this book if that were the case…?**

**Other than that~ I hope you like it and sorry for taking ****FOREVER****! I finally got my drive for writing back! Hope you can forgive me and continue your ****AMAZING**** support! Also I hope that because I have grown as a writer that my books will that much better for you! Thank you! :D**

_**If you did not read the warnings, please, please, please, read them before you began, for they are for your safety!**_

(Ryoma's POV)

I was blindfolded, gagged and had my hands tied behind my back. My head felt heavy and dull, and every time I attempted to move, pain shot through my body. I tried to speak of my discomfort but the only noise made was a small groan. I lay on my left side; my right still burning from the kick I had received. I felt squished and my muscles all ached. I really needed to get up and move, but I could not sit up straight. That wasn't due to anything holding me down or preventing me from moving; it was just the simple fact that the walls were far too close to do so. I drifted in and out of sleep for some time, never really knowing if it was to be my last sleep or just another nap. It caused me some distress for a while but I couldn't let it get the best of me. Soon it just became bless to have my naps, nothing else to ever do, except listen and watch, not that noise or even anything more than the black sight from blindfold and my breathing ever greeted me.

After I awake from my latest nap, I lay there for the longest while, seemly staring at nothing. My thoughts were beyond clouded and never became clear. For all I know I could have stayed like that for minutes, maybe even for hours before I heard the lightest steps outside my walls. As the first noise I had heard in sometime. It was almost new, maybe a bit scary or maybe a bit more thrilling to remember what sound even truly was in life. The raw feeling of it all was a bit much at the time. I could never know what happen next, this was no game, I could die and my heart speed a million miles an hour. A human face, that is what I longed for, I think, for I am not really sure how long it had been since I'd seen one. Within seconds I would see the disgusting human who plays dirty tricks, or my sweet mother coming to save me. Only after that thought had slipped my mind did it occur to me that I really wouldn't be able to see who was there. To be honest I am not sure what I did want to see, not that it mattered anyway.

A few clicks later I felt a cold breeze swarm over my skin, chilling it to goose bumps. I felt hands reach out and grab my legs, I tried to kick but they held them down firmly till I finally had to relent on my attack, not wanting to waste my escape energy. The hands proceeded to drag my body along the rough surface, from which provided my captors with quite a few mental cuss words that I later would be more than happy to share with them. My arms stung against the carpet as it rubbed along my skin, which I may add hurt like a bitch cause the bruises and abuse that I had earlier received for reasons I would never understand. My body was pulled up to what I assumed was the back door, before hands slid under my body and started to pick me up. I struggled and squirmed around until finally the person couldn't keep me up anymore and unceremoniously dropped me to the ground. The abrupt impact sent several things through my body. The first being a nullified, by the gag, pained groan out of my mouth and the second being a bolt of electricity through my bones. The worst part being that the impact was full on, thanks to not being able to stop myself with my hands. The electricity continued to tingle and reside in my bones once the original shock was gone only the ache reminded me of the event. A, what I assumed was a leash, was attached to the collar that they had fit to my neck. With no way to see, call for help or get away, they dragged me behind them. They grabbed my hair, and ripped at the strands with their tugs. It was painful, so much that I wanted to let a sob out, but I refuse to cry not in this situation.

I cannot give into what they want, then again how can I not give in when I have no proof on what they want? I have some ideas, like maybe they want ransom or it is an unforeseen and frivolous kidnapping, but what the true intention of this is, well that's still a mystery. I am bothered by what I saw at the club, Dan why did he look so happy and careful, for heaven's sakes he was basically naked, and Kamio-kun giving the nameless guy a blowjob, well I don't even know what to make of that. Even through it was Fuji who had brought me to that club and said he wanted to show me something special, I could never have expected that. Even though I am angry and wish I could bash him upside the head, I still am glad he is not in my current position, right? Shit my thoughts are jumbled and I have a massive head-ache, I feel light-headed and my throat hurts like sandpaper is rubbing against the insides. My wrists hurt and I can tell they are bruising, worse yet the cuffs are strangling them causing any abrasions already there to sting twice as bad. I try to flex my fingers and see if the cuffs are breakable with no luck, my fingers are going numb and pulling on the cuffs only worsens the pain that courses through them.

A large hand shoves against my back and I stumble forward, with nothing to stop my momentum I have to quickly adjust my balance mid-fall. Not the easiest task but I am able to stay up just barely; my back is bent and horizontal with the ground. I think the same hand, maybe it is a new one for I am not quite sure, grab my cuffs and reach around my bod. I began my fight and thrash around to stop whatever they are going to do; unfortunately for me a hand seizes my airway and holds tightly to prevent my unwanted fight. I try to make it stop, but I am suffocating and with my hands tied I can't fight back. They are such cowards to resort to these methods, even if they do work so efficiently. As my luck seems to be nowhere in sight today, my vision is turning splotchy and I am wheezing for air. The hand releases me and I am choking, gasping and struggling to fill my burning lungs. The corners of my eyes are wet and notice that my left cheek is no longer dry; it seems that smallest tear decided it wanted to fall. While I am aware that I have little control over the fact, I am still annoyed that I have shown any sign of weakness. While I wish to fight and get away, I am smart enough to consider the place and time, and this is not it. My walking must have slowed because the collar is abusing my neck and hands are on my shoulders forcing me forward, I try to dig the heels of my feet into the ground, they are stronger and I am once more moving quickly.

The trees long calloused fingers grazed over my skin, the edges even scraping it a few times. The rigorous rocks bit into my feet, causing them to feel like they were being cut at times. At this time I do not know where we are going or where we are, at points I am thankful for that, but at others I want to know. I wonder if it is a good thing that I cannot see, for because I cannot, I can pretend that this is a dream, not real and that I will wake up for tennis practice any minute, but I know it is not, but at least I can tell myself it is true. I am not afraid, but I am not pleased with how things are progressing. I am taken farther from the path I feel the rocky terrain change into grass, of course I prefer that over the rocks. It feels like after miles the captors finally talk, I hear hinges squeak and a blast of cooler air wash over me. Another walk and more hinges, I began to wonder if we will ever stop.

Light tones of a piano echo off the glass; they are dull but have a soothing melody. My neck burns, the collar I wear was harshly tugged on by the leash they attached, leaving more sore marks to rest on the area. Walking is slowed to a normal rate and not the fast walk we once held up in the woods, well what I thought were the woods. The pace is once more slowed till it is eventually stopped, so I will assume we have arrived at our destination. I am shoved to my knees, the rough movement and solid tile cause a silent whine slips from my lips before I can prevent it. My knees feel bruised but not as bad as my ego, my captors laugh at my predicament, and I want to punch them for their cowardly acts. I despise people who can't fight their own battles and have to rely on cheap tactics. I will have my revenge on these basters if it's the last thing I do.

The large and grisly hand pulls my head up by my chin to untie the gag, the fingers moving quickly to accomplish their goal but before they retreat, I catch one and draw blood. The loud yell from its controller is heard easily, they strike at my jaw and I bite harder, only causing more pain. By then a new hand grabs my face and dislodges the finger by prying open my mouth. It is extremely painful and my mouth tastes like metal, the finger is removed as well as the hand from my face. I try to bite at the fingers but they stay just barely out of my reach. A sharp smack cracks across my cheek, and pain erupts from the area. I hear the words they yell at me, such as bitch, whore, slut and cunt, but I barely hear. They are continued with words such as shit, fucker, tramp, toy, cock sucker and cum-bucket. I do not understand what they all meant, some I got, and others I didn't. I was never taught those words and it seems that showed on my face. The deep smirks I received told me it was not something I wanted to know from anyone, let alone these asses. But from the words I did understand, I knew they weren't compliments. Another hand grabs my chin, but I rip away. The brute force of a hand on the cheek once more, spills a sound of pain without my consent. I feel a tear prick at the corner of my eye, though it will not fall, I am very adamant about that if nothing else.

One last time the hands try to open my mouth; it is clamped so tight that I feel like I am tearing the gums. One annoyed grunt later fingers are pinching my nose, I really do try to get them off, buts it's hard, I can't even breathe. My head is thrashing around, trying to relive the pressure, yet luck evades me once more and I can't manage. Damn my body, for it seems to have forsaken me even when I need it most. Its natural response kicks in and forces my mouth open. The opportunity is taken hastily, a hand drives into my mouth and leaves something inside, a bottle of water is stuffed up to my mouth and if I want to survive, I drink. I do drink and the item slips down my throat, only slowly as if taunting me. At that time every hand is released and my face contacts the floor. My lungs burn, wheeze and my head is spinning to top it off. Well my day just seems to keep getting better and better.

Shadows of figures moved behind a large curtain, the way it was set up reminded him of a stage. The figures seem to carry boxes, trays, and one even held a large object. One guard sat at each opening (opposite of the other), of the deep red silk holding a glowing stick which seemed to have electric pluses flowing inside it. Ryoma made a side note to stay away from them at all costs. From what Ryoma could see, not that it was much, as he was lying down facing the curtain, were rich colors of indigo blues, crimson reds, and metallic gold's that simmered in the light adorning the rather expansive room. The plush couches and warm setting would have made it a cozy place to lounge if not for the threating company that was included. Ryoma turned his attention to the flowing fabric as it gradually spread to the sides. Ryoma's eyes went wide.


End file.
